Catheter based diagnostic and interventional procedures such as angiograms, balloon angioplasty, stenting, atherectomy, thrombectomy, device placement, etc., are commonly employed to treat patients with various vascular obstructions or vascular related conditions accessible through the vasculature of the human body. Such interventions are often less traumatic to the body than previous surgical interventions and therefore are growing in use. The various procedures may be performed by inserting tools through a puncture site in a vessel wall, such as, for example, an arteriotomy.
Following a diagnostic or interventional procedure, a vessel puncture site may be obstructed through various means to close off the puncture site and prevent further bleeding. In certain cases, manual pressure may be applied directly to the skin above the access puncture for an extended period of time to inhibit blood loss until the body's natural clotting process seals the puncture. However, this technique may result in discomfort to the patient and may require a significant amount of hospital staff time.
Alternatively, an implant, such as a plug, may be deposited at a puncture site to obstruct the flow of blood, reducing the time and effort spent by the hospital staff in inhibiting blood flow and increasing patient comfort. In order to properly place an implant in a puncture tract, a doctor typically must first determine the location of the puncture site in the vessel wall. However, conventional locator devices may be bulky, taking up excessive space in a vascular closure instrument. Additionally, conventional vascular closure and locator devices may be complicated to use and may also be difficult to remove after the vessel is located.